The Vain, and the Insane
by I Can't Dougie
Summary: Edward decides he's had enough of the bullying, and retaliates. With a gun. "Lives ended, changed, and collided. No one in Forks would ever be the same." Rated M for violence and sexual activites.


**The Vain, and the Insane**

**SUMMARY: **Edward decides he's had enough of the bullying, and retaliates. With a gun. "Lives ended, changed, and collided. No one in Forks would ever be the same." Rated M for violence, and sexual activities.

* * *

_**"Let's ****make the best of this situation,**_  
_**Before I finally go insane,**_  
_**Please don't say we'll never find a way,**_  
_**And tell me all my loves in vain."**_

_-Eric Clapton_

* * *

**Prologue:**

It all started with a threat. Or, in some peoples belief, those who give the benefit of the doubt, a warning. It was penned in the boys bathroom mirror. It read: _I'LL KILL YOU ALL._

Boys laughed, telling the story to other students, and many snuck in to see it themselves. It took two days for a teacher to finally overhear.

But it was too late. The perpetrator was already mad. His threat, his warning, his cry for help, was being ignored. Mocked, even!

And that was the final straw.

Really, his life was so terrible. He was failing all his classes, when he was really actually a rather smart individual. His parents had recently gotten divorced, and it had been ugly. He lived with his mom, and she was taking her grief out on him. The kids in school made fun of him none stop. The girl of his dreams, the love of his life, the reason for his life, didn't return those feelings of his. She had a popular boyfriend. She didn't need him, a loser with no friends.

This was all reason enough to take his revenge. At least, it was in his mind.

So, on the morning of that fateful day, he came into school, with a gun.

Nothing happened until Biology class.

That's when _everything_ happened.

Lives ended, changed, and collided. No one in Forks would ever be the same.

_No one._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: **

_And That's How It All Started…_

It was first grade.

In first grade, things were simple. There were quarrels over the stupidest shit. Like, maybe Nancy took Benny's crayon without permission. Or maybe Alyssa took the last cookie!

Drugs weren't being abused in first grade. People didn't ditch class, or have fist fights, or debate over whether or not they should 'do it' with their significant other.

His life was simple back then, just like everyone else's. His parents were still happily married, and he had friends. He went on play dates with said friends, and had sleepovers where they tried to stay up _all night_ but failed miserably.

He even had a girl back then, in first grade. They kissed once, too! But they both thought it was icky afterwards and agreed to never speak of it again.

Two weeks after the kiss, she moved away. She didn't come back till Freshman year of high school.

When she moved away, he withdrew. He was sad for the longest time, and never really got over it. When he learned to deal with it, his friends had long given up, and wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He was like a stranger.

He never was able to fit back in with them.

So, you see, it was really all her fault.

But he couldn't blame her. After all, she was the love of his life, remember?

Now, we're up to Freshman year.

She moved back, and everyone was welcoming of her. She was the new, shiny toy. She had stories of foreign places and experiences.

He envied her.

The girl he had been dreaming about since first grade was finally back! But their reunion was nothing like in his dreams.

It had went a little like this:

"It's true…it's really you!" He exclaimed rather excitedly.

"And you are…?" She asked, looking bored, and slightly repulsed. But, of course she would be. She had aged beautifully. Her long brown hair looked silky smooth, and you could swim in those big, brown eyes of hers. Her face was blemish free, too. She was the definition of perfect beauty.

He wasn't hard on the eyes either, but her soft curves and stylish clothes had everything on his awkward body and discount store wear.

"You don't remember me?" His voice was small and shy, showing just how crushed he really was.

And, of course she remembered him! It just took a few seconds for her memory to catch up.

He was her first best friend, her first crush, and her first kiss, however brief, and at the time icky, that kiss was.

But she didn't want to associate with him. Times had changed, just like the two of them. She didn't want to befriend someone like him, who was unpopular, and according to some of the other students, mentally deranged.

So, she said, "No. Should I?"

"No…I guess not."

She saw right through his attempt at nonchalance.

"Alright then." Her words were clearly meant to end the conversion. She didn't know if it was possible to look into his vivid green eyes for another second and not admit that yes, she remembered them, jesus christ, how the fuck could she not? Tears even prickled in her eyes as she left the building and headed to her brothers car. But, he didn't know that. How could he?

He felt completely betrayed. How could she not remember him?

Was she lying?

And, god damn had she changed!

His dreams had been just that all along: dreams. Totally unrealistic.

**

* * *

****AN: Yes, no, maybe so?**


End file.
